Patch Notes 1.1.40
Patch Notes 1.1.40.126.2 New Hero: #Gord, the Mystic Magician! 30% OFF for the FIRST WEEK! Price: 349 Diamonds (Original Price: 499 Diamonds)/24000 BP Backstory Gord was born in a magic world, and from birth manipulating magic energy was like breathing air to him. His love of mystic magic was particularly powerful, and almost immediately he was able to master some of the most profound mystic spells in all of magic. As he slowly grew older, his reliance on mystic energy became more severe, until finally mystic emblems seeped into his skin and bones and transformed his appearance. Skills Mystic Favor (Passive): Amplifies the damage dealt each time he deals ability damage. Stacks up to 10x. Mystic Projectile : Throws a magic projectile into a target area, dealing magic damage to enemies in the area and lowering movement speed. Enemies in the center of the area will take the most extra damage and get stunned. Mystic Injunction : Summons an energy field which deals magic damage to enemies within. Mystic Gush : Shoots an intense, sustained bolt of emblem energy in a specified direction, dealing magic damage per second to target affect by it and slowing them down. Hero Balance Changes #Freya Armor growth changed from 3.84 to 3.56. Initial armor lowered from 24 to 22. Godspeed Strike : Attack power buff method changed from physical attack buff to equipment attack buff. Base damage changed from 180/210/240/270/300/330 to 220/250/280/310/340/370, and growth factor changed from 0.7 to 0.85. #Eudora Electric Arrow mana cost lowered 10 pts. Thunderstruck mana cost lowered 10 pts. Initial movement speed increased 5 pts. #Bane HP growth changed from 277 to 244. #Bruno Growth attack changed from 11 to 9.5. #Karina Dance of Death : Area of effect changed from 2 to 2.2 Shadow Rush : Base damage changed from 400/550/700 to 460/590/720 Battlegfield Changes Brawl Mode : Natural exp gains increased 36%. Minion exp growth increased 50%. Super minion HP and HP growth increased 50%. Made exp and gold between super minions and normal minions consistent. We hope this will speed up Brawl battle tempo appropriately. Classic 5v5 Mode : Made exp and gold between super minions and normal minions consistent. Improved handling for some heroes. Battle Spell – Interference : Changed duration from 8s to 7s. Battle Spell – Execute : Changed damage from 300-1000 to 240-800 System Changes Added a Facebook avatar feature. In the #ChangeAvatar interface, players can log in to Facebook and upload their Facebook profile picture. After successfully uploaded, the picture can be used as the player’s in-game avatar. (This feature is not available currently and will become available after we upload the new version of 1.1.40.126.1 to Google Play/App Store. Remember to download the new version to experience real-man avatar at that time!) Improved match up rules, prioritizing putting players from the same region on the same team to promote battles between players of different regions. Improved the Friends system for a better user experience for a worldwide player base. The friends list can now retrieve and refresh information in real time, and private messages from friends will be sent and received more quickly. Added a YouTube link on the main page so players can view videos of the game. Added an error code on the loading page in case the player is unable to log in. Provide this code to customer service to help identify and resolve your issues more quickly. Added flags for #Columbia and #Chile. New Skins #Gord - Hell Mage Price: 299 Diamonds. #Fanny - Campus Youth Price: 399 Diamonds. #Balmond - Ghoul’s Fury Price: 399 Diamonds. Category:Patch Notes